


Things you said after I kissed you

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Rigor Mortis [2]
Category: Rigor Mortis (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing belongs to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things you said after I kissed you

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me.

“Well, that was unexpected.”

You’re coherent, and we’ve just drunk our way through most of the pub. I’m drunk enough I can pretend that’s why I kissed you, and drunk enough to pretend tomorrow morning i don’t remember, but you’ve got such a high tolerance for alcohol that you’ll remember everything. It was unexpected. I thought I’d been obvious. The amount of times I’ve been caught by everyone else staring at you when I’m in the pathology department, I felt sure you’d have noticed as well. But apparently this is news to you. You don’t seem to hate me for doing this though. For kissing you, or taking advantage of our drunkenness to do so. You seem to be leaning in again. Is that my imagination or are you actually- Oh!


End file.
